


Kissing you is better than pizza

by LouiseLouise



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Buddiemas (9-1-1 TV), Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: Buck’s Christmas spirit is running low this year, but one Friday night with Eddie might change all that.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 176
Collections: Buddiemas 2020





	Kissing you is better than pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Buddiemas 2020](https://buddiemas.tumblr.com/) / Dec 10- Decorating  
> Beta by the wonderful [marciaelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena).  
> All remaining mistakes are mine, English is not my first language.

“Pizza’s here,” Eddie says, walking into Buck’s apartment and pocketing the key Buck gave him months ago.

Buck rushes from the kitchen to close the door behind Eddie and take the warm boxes out of his hands. Friday nights off work are his favorite time of the week when he can spend it with his best friend, sharing beers and food and forgetting the rest of the world around them.

“No Chris?” Buck asks. 

Eddie shakes his head no. “Sleepover. He’s more popular than I was, if you can believe that.”

“Oh, I can,” Buck answers, grinning. “So, just us. More pizza, then!”

Buck wouldn’t tell Eddie, but no matter how much he likes having Christopher with them, even more than he would’ve ever expected, he enjoys having Eddie to himself once in a while. 

“No Christmas decorations?” Eddie asks, looking around at the bare walls.

Buck shakes his head, setting the pizzas down and taking two beers out of the fridge. “Nah, that’s more Maddie’s thing. Plus with the high ceiling I would need so many garlands and stuff, I wouldn’t know where to store them afterwards.”

The truth is, this year he’s been feeling the Christmas spirit less than usual. Maddie’s starting to make her own traditions with her own new family, and Buck feels like he doesn’t really belong there. Everyone else has their own plans, and somehow it feels pointless to decorate just for himself.

A sad look passes over Eddie’s face. “Hey, you know you don’t have to come decorate the house with me and Chris, right? If you’re not in the mood or something.”

If Buck’s not looking forward to spending the holidays alone in his empty loft, being invited to join the Diaz family to hang baubles and garlands and make a mess of tinsel everywhere is the highlight of the weeks to come. 

“Eddie, I wouldn’t have said yes if it bothered me, okay?”

“Okay.”

“And just so we’re clear, it never bothers me to spend time with you guys.”

Eddie smiles, and Buck feels butterflies in his belly. It’s ridiculous how one smile from this man is enough to make everything better, just like that.

“Yeah, well.” Eddie clears his throat. “It never bothers us to have you around. Just so we’re clear.”

Buck sets the two bottles down on the kitchen counter. “Glad everything’s clear, then.” He takes a step towards Eddie, who doesn’t budge.

“Yeah, we wouldn’t want any misunderstandings between us,” Eddie says. 

His tone sounds detached, but Buck notices his fingers nervously tapping on the edge of the counter, rhythm speeding up as Buck takes another step forward, invading Eddie’s private space until they’re so close they’re breathing the same air.

Buck shakes his head. “No, we wouldn’t.” He leans in slowly, gently brushing his nose against Eddie’s, giving him time to move away. But Eddie tilts his head up and smiles, eyes wide open and staring at Buck. Waiting, reveling in that moment where everything is still just a possibility, until Buck doesn’t want to wait anymore and closes the distance between them, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s lips.

They start exploring each other, lips against lips, Buck’s hands coming up to cup Eddie’s face and Eddie’s hands holding Buck’s hips, drawing him closer until they’re chest to chest, hearts beating in unison. 

“Glad we cleared that up,” Buck says, leaning away just for a second, trying to catch his breath.

Eddie hums, pulling Buck into another kiss.

Somewhere in the kitchen, the pizza is getting cold and the beers are getting warm, but right here in each other’s arms, Buck has everything he’s ever wished for. Or more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find it on tumblr [there](https://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/637110791895711744/kissing-you-is-better-than-pizza).
> 
> I will treasure every kudos, emoji and comment ♥


End file.
